The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for a personal object location manager, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for keeping track of personal objects based on a personal schedule.
A technique for detecting a position of an object is a system that includes a position detecting antenna and a wireless tag attached to one or more objects. The wireless tag is unique for each of the one or more objects. The position detecting antenna determines a position of each wireless tag and identifies an object location per the unique wireless tag.